Yami x Kaiba - strange lives
by loganb
Summary: Yami is a bit ooc (out of character) but i think it is cute. Now for the summary-Yami and Kaiba have always been friends but when Yami has a sudden change of feelings towards kaiba, his world changes but will this resolve in love , hate and will their friend ever know keep reading to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Please not i will be really grateful for comments but please give me some good feedback. Also if you can sent them to here it would be better for me thank you. I would be thankful if you gave me advice on, Spelling, grammar and rating . Also if you think I should add something to the story please let me know.

He sat there waiting. waiting for the moment when he would be back together with his one true love to remembered yesterday all that happened for him to leave and all he wanted was to make him happy like they used to be.

A few years ago

Yami sat there on his bed waiting for the moment it for the moment to tell Kaiba, it was his birthday you see but yami was afraid to go just when he started contemplating what to do when he heard a familiar voice.

"come on yami it'll be fun" said the little yugi straightening his hair.  
"yes for you, gay boy, but not for me"  
"aw is it because you can't touch kaiba but i can and if you did i bet you would get a"  
"yugi there are kids reading this"  
"fuck the kids just 'cos you want to get it up there"  
"yes but shit thats not the point , now are you going to that party or not?!"  
"yes but you'll be coming with me and anyway you can't say otherwise."  
"oh balls."

you see yugi already knew that yami was gay well he would of found out sooner or later, come on he can see what he thinks right so girls if you want to know it was so cute they hugged and they talked about it and well i was squealing.

meanwhile at the party

"thank you all for coming now it means we're all gonna have a good time and all get pissed"  
"to getting pissed hooray"  
"that was a great speech big brother"  
"hey aren't you suppose to be with lily"  
"who the stripper"  
"yes the... oh fuck off and get me a drink"  
meanwhile

"come on lets change"  
"wait yugi i don't want to"  
"well to late"  
"fuck."  
yami now walks with a stong but nervous position that hopefully didn't make him look to weird.  
he pokes kaiba on the shoulder and kiba looks but yami is starting to sweat only a little but not too much.  
"hey kaiba"  
"sup"  
"umm.." yami blushed a little  
"so why are you wasting my time"  
"I..I..I"  
"fuck off you knob" and kaiba walked away.  
dammit yami thought bloody hell im going to the bathroom and quick.

at the bathroom yami sat down on the toilet (with his pants on no he doesn't have a mental problem he just wants to cry)  
"why am i so stupid, why am?, i yugi was right i can't even talk to him without cocking up why but if i could just tell him that i was."  
kaiba points his head around the door while he sees yami with his head sunken into his hands.  
"that you're what"  
"that i'm,i'm gay"  
yami now in tears.  
"kaiba you can't tell anyone that i'm gay please you promise me."


	2. Chapter 2

"i don't know but i'll try "  
"Kaiba thank you" yami is now smiling  
"i'm not promising anything Yami lets get that clear"  
"o... ok"  
"well if you wnat we'll talk about it"  
yami has lifted his head up  
"when?"  
"i don't know but we'll have to do it in secret"  
"but"  
"what"  
"um.. nothing" yami has now realised that kaiba doesn't know that he and yugi share the smae body.  
"well call me soon kaiba"  
"goodbye yami"

yami left the party and returned home with a very large smile and was thinking of what kiba would talk with him about.

The next day yami woke up with a srange sensation in his pants( well he wasn't wearing any so mg he was naked)

well I wont explain it in too much detail but he is happy down there to say the least.

"damn how the fuck did this happen" he thinks about the dream he had.  
"oh silly me i guess i need to control my behaviour in my sleep "

"hey calm it down yami this i can see as well" yugi is really annoyed at what he sees.  
"hey what do you think i'm trying to do"  
"so when do you think kaiba will call?"  
"i.. i don't know but i really hope soon."  
"yami?"  
"what yugi?"  
"can i be in human form please i really want to talk to joey and whatnot"  
"i guess so but if kaiba calls let me know ok"  
"i promise"  
yugi changes into human form.

in the town

"hey yug"  
"hey pup"  
"yugi for christ sake stop calling me that will ya!"  
"ohhh but its ok for you to call me gay boy"  
"hey when did i say that"  
(cough)"up your mom"  
"what!"  
"nothintg it just jokes"  
"yeah joe chill out your going red"  
"tea thi doesnt involve you"  
"well if it involves yugi it involves me"  
"tea i don't need you to help me win my battles"  
"WELL YOU GOT MY HELP NOW DEAL WITH IT!"tea is red and annoyed.  
"ok..."  
"so..ok tea thnxs?"  
"tehe it was nothing" tea giggles and is now embarresed.  
"so joe whats up?"  
"not much same old same old ,what about you?"  
"um where do i begin really"  
"well did any of you guys goto kaiba's party by any chance?"  
"nope"  
"nope"  
"nope"  
"nope"  
"mokuba what are you doing here?"  
"i got bored"  
"well go and evesdrop and someone elses conversation"  
"ok bye"  
"oh so only me then."  
"YEAH!"  
"well i'm going before this gets too awakrawed"  
"IT ALREADY WAS!"  
"Well bye "

at yugi's home

"so yami are you al right? only because you seem distant."  
"huh?"  
"point proven"  
"whats wrong yami"  
"it's just, what if Kaiba doesn't call"  
"he will soon i promise"  
"really?" yami eyes are full of happines and hope  
"really really"

after a few hours yami is still in a good mood and yugi is having his tea and is munching non stop.

"yugi you better stop otherwise you gonna die from oxygen starvation"  
yugi has stopped eating now. then the phone rings.

"yugi change let me see if it kaiba"  
"ok,ok"

yami changes into his human form and picks up the phone.

"Hello?"


	3. Chapter 3

"hello Yami."Replied a low gruff tiered voice  
"Ka..Kaiba" said Yami with a nervous stutter  
"did i frighten you" was the mocking response.  
"no i was just caught off guard that was all and anyway i was um.."  
"you was what?"  
"doing stuff."  
"well whatever it was do you want to go out somewhere"  
"when"  
"i dunno i was just asking you"say the brunet shaking a little but his voice remained as cool as it always did.  
"well i would like to go to that new restaurant over by the fountain do you know where it is"  
"what are you thinking are you out of your mind i thought you wanted to be the one who kept the low profile of their sexuality"  
"oh yeah" said yami sheepishly  
"so i'll ask you once more where would you like to go"  
"wait why are you even asking me out"  
"did i say it was"was the response of the handsome brunett but by now his voice had become weary and weak other words he was shitting it but not trying to sound like a complet twat on the phone.  
"look yami ..." kaiba fell silent  
"kaiba i didn't mean it like that" yami said with a kind and mothering sound that came out of his mouth.  
"oh, well if you want we can go to mine or maybe yours"  
"i htink my place would be best because then i cold talk to you and if i went to yours people might see us nad get the wrong idea."  
"i...i guess your right"  
"kaiba?"  
"yes" the brunnet replied now with a slightly more happy and stronger tone.  
"do you want to come around then" the spiked haired boy mocked  
"when?"  
"as soon as dumbass"  
"listen dipshit do you want me to come round or not"  
"come on kaiba im only teasing"  
"fine but on one condition"  
"anyhting for you kaiba" yami said out loud  
"WHAT!"was the verry shock and confused shout that kaiba replied  
"oh sorry what was the condition again"  
"don't change the subject"  
"too late"  
"fine i know yugis like a brother to you but you cant tell him about anything"  
"when you say anything what do you mean?"  
"about everything your sexualiti me coming to yours and the meating we had in the bathroom"  
"but ..but"  
"but nothing yami i made a promise to you now yo make a promise to me"  
"but can i tell tugi about me being gay?"  
"no nothing not yet anyway but leter when we both think the time is right."  
"ok kaiba see you soon" the spiked hair boy said but now his tone was the one of sadness  
"yami"  
"yeah"  
"don't be sad"  
"i'm not well anyway see you soon."  
"bye"  
"bye Kaiba"

Yami put the phone down with a bang it was because he thought "don't tell yugi or any of his friends before they decided.

"Yami"Replied a little Cherie voice.  
"are you alright, I don't think Kaiba meant it like that he is just nervous just like you silly"  
"i know but his voice was so harsh ,so mean you heard it too"  
"yes but you do mad things when your in love"  
"wait Kaiba didn't say anything about that"  
"why do you think he's coming over"  
"i don't think that will be it, it must be for something else"  
"yes but i bet you it is for that"

Yami waited in a playful,dizzy mood being like his regular self but like all people when they wait for something the time drags and for Yami it did for him it seemed like hours but in that time Yugi tried to keep him occupied but then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Kaiba!"Yami spoke  
"nice to see you to Yami"smiled the handsome brunet  
"so can i come in?"  
"um yeah"said Yami trying to catch his breath back.

Yami allowed Kaiba to come in as Kaiba entered Yami watched Kaiba's powerful walk that made him smile but he was happy about it and Kaiba must of noticed because he smiled back at him and commanded him to follow him Yami thought this as a bit of an insult but he thought it as more of a sexual game and it pleased him and in his mind he started to fantasize about what he would do with Kaiba.

in Yami's mind.  
Kaiba was sat on the couch with nothing on more than a tie and socks. Yami was in a maids outfit and shoes and fish net socks holding handcuffs.

"come to master" replied the flirtatious brunet.  
"whatever you ..."  
"Yami,YAMI!"  
"oh...um"Yami was shocked that he allowed he little fetish mind tricks distract him from the realms of reality.  
"come on into the living room"  
Kaiba dragged Yami into the living room and pushed him onto the beige couch.  
"now the reason i came over is to tell you something important"  
"what is it Kaiba"  
"well."


	4. Chapter 4

"well from the first time that i saw you i had feelings towards you i don't know if is coming out right but i have always admired you the way you duel and look ,you are beautiful no not that dashing the idol i have always admired and i wanted to say this all my life and when you told me that you were gay i felt so happy that you were able to tell me because i could never be like you."

"Kaiba that is true but.."Kaiba puts his fingers to Yami's lips.  
"No you don't understand everyone thinks i'm such a rich snob who despises everyone even if i don't know them.I'm not like that Yami ,not one bit"  
"Kaiba why do you think that of yourself"Yami says with a gentle tone and putting one arm around Kaiba.

"Yami don't lie you know it is you know what they say is true for you don't you,DON'T YOU!"

"no Kaiba i never did i always thought you were much better so much different, you see when i thought about you it made me so happy to think that maybe you would one day be my prince charming you're the most dashing creature i know so quite yet so beautiful and so 're one of a kind and well i love you"  
"you really mean that."

before he could even wait for the answer Yami grabbed his smooth silky arms and kissed him on his soft tried to pull away but his urge kept him there embracing his (now boyfriends)lips with love and they finished kissing Kaiba felt weird almost ill.

"Yami do you really mean that"  
"of course i did why do you think i let you stay there for so long"replied Yami with a playful tease.  
"well what do you want to do now"  
"huh"Yami was startled he ha always expected this but in his fantasies it would seem normal but now poor Yami didn't know what to do.  
"so what happens next Yami"  
"Kaiba are you o.k"  
"yes, why?"  
"you're just acting funny"  
"oh sorry it is just well.."  
"well what?"  
"well you're my first kiss"Kaiba said sheepishly.  
"aw that's so cute well do you want another one"  
"what do you think Yamir"  
"call me Yamir one more time an ill bust your balls"  
"hey Yamir"  
"what the ... how long have you been there Mokuba"  
"just come in"  
"but the door was locked"  
"not the back one"  
"yes it was"  
"well not anymore, and Kaiba what are you doing here"  
"does that matter anyway what are you doing here"  
"i noticed you weren't at your office so i asked if anyone had saw you and they pointed to Yami's house"  
"well that's sweet and all but fuck off now you twat"  
"why you would be the one fucking off with Yami wouldn't you know"  
"WHAT"  
"i saw you and Yami going into the mens toilet"  
"oh just because two guys go into the mens toilets and that means we are shagging each other"  
"but"  
"BUT what Mokuba"  
"what would you be doing here with Yami then"  
"talking and anyway i'm leaving,come on Mokuba."  
"well see you soon guys"  
"goodbye Yami" said the now pissed of Kaiba dragging Mokuba with him all the way home.

The door shut with a now sat there on the couch looking down sad wanting the urge of Kaiba's touch on his skin.

later on he decided to have a started undressing unbuttoning his white shirt one button at a time, then he took off his denim pants (ladies we know where this was going) making them and his black,leather belt land on the floor with a silent he pulled down his underpants and was there naked with his toned, hard muscles everywhere on his body shaped to perfection that made him have the appearance of a god he was toned, sexy and fucking one to shag he was and his cock was quite long as well.

Also his eyes they were full of life and spirit like they were lost and hopeless waiting for that piece to make it hair was spiked full of golden and full of style it was an amazing piece with each dangle of his fringe bouncing like it is a child on a bouncy castle as he swayed his hair of work also it is not that hard to straighten because it is like solid rock also can you imagine him with any other hairstyle,If you can don't even bother continue reading my fanfic. To let you all know his is bigger than Kaiba's. well anyway he turned the shower on and stepped in.

He stood there thinking about what Mokuba had said and thought too himself "why can't i be like a normal person just for once why can't I ,I just want to be happy"  
"well"said a curious voice.  
"you were happy when Kaiba was kissing you"  
"i guess i was"said Yami blushing  
"don't listen to Mokuba,and hey how did he come here"  
"he broke in"  
"BROKE IN!"  
"yeah we need to change the locks"  
"Yami aren't you the least bit worried that someone can break in?"  
"i am but i'm just worried for Kaiba's sake"  
"Yami"asked the inquisitive teen  
"You know that I love you like a brother but can you do one thing for me"  
"anything bro"  
"don't let this relationship with Kaiba go any further"  
"why?"  
"isn't it obvious you share the same body with me"  
"i know but"  
"but nothing"  
"i hate this as much as you but i don't go shagging girls do i"  
"no i guess not"  
"well until we find a solution non of us can have any fun o.k"  
"i guess"  
"Yami"  
"the waters off"  
"I know,what stupid plumbing"

Later on that night Yami got depressed "no fun with Kaiba,how can this get any worse" just then he heard his phone vibrate.  
-One new message-  
He scrolled down and found it was from Kaiba,then he started to read it and this is what it said.

-Yami are you alright I know you wont be feeling upbeat at the moment and I have been thinking would it make you feel better if you could tell your friends that you're if you don't want to it's o.k .But you best tell Yugi first i'll do anything to make you happy anything you want no matter the cost I promise. And soon its my birthday soon so you know.p. sorry if it sounds dirty i'm horny and happy and please reply as soon as soon you read it xxxxxxxx Kaiba-

Yami sat there re-reading the message again and he decided to reply and this is what he wrote.

-Kaiba thank you for writing to me i really appreciate it but I need to confess it ,this is ruining my life. o.k this will sound really weird but I can't go any further in this relationship sorry-

He sent it and a few minuets later he received another message form Kaiba.

-What do you mean is it about Yugi and you sharing the same body-


	5. Chapter 5

-what- was the reply of Yami  
-Yugi told me, Yugi told me everything Yami- Kaiba replied back

"how,how could he i am one with him it doesn't make any sense does it Yugi."  
"um well", Yugi began" while you were sleeping the other night i kind of sent Kaiba about why i didn't want you to be with him."  
"WHAT did you say Yugi!"  
"I told him i didn't think that you two should be together but then he started questioning how did i know,I didn't want it to sound that you had broke your promise so i told him that we both share the same body"  
"you're an idiot Yugi,you're a fucking idiot"  
"Yami what do you care about your dignity or your love."  
"what I care about is our safety what people think of us"  
"i don't care about what people think us"  
"well i do Yugi now go to sleep we'll think about what to do in the morning"  
"o.k Yami"  
"thank you."

Yugi went to sleep after a few minuets while Yami started to think of a plan of what to tell Kaiba and what to do in general. He started to write,draw and type about what to do.

After a few long hours Yami decided to write a letter explaining what had happened. when he put it on the bed he started to pack all their clothes everything from their underwear and vests.

"Yami what are you doing"asked Yugi waking up.  
"were moving away."  
"why?"  
"because of yesterday"  
"why?"  
"because once word goes out we'll be the laughing stock of the town."  
"Yami i'm sorry but please lets stay"  
"No."  
"Please."Yugi said begging with tears falling from his sweet delicate eyes.  
"NO! and that's final"  
"where are we going"  
"somewhere"  
"where"  
"i don't fucking know we'll figure it out when we go"  
while Yami was packing Yugi picked up the letter Yami wrote this is what it said.

-when you read this you'll realize that both me and Yugi are long gone i am so sorry but i wont be coming back we are staying where we are and you don't need to know,I am sorry if this sounds harsh but i don't want to see any of yous again so please don't bother trying to find us. Yami-

"Yami"  
"yes" Yami said trying not to sound angry.  
"will we ever see are friends again?"  
"wherever we go we'll make new ones"  
"but i don't want to make new ones i liked the old ones"  
"well we wouldn't be in this mess but someone had to blabber-mouth to Kaiba, so the least you can do is be grateful that i'm not ripping you apart right now"  
"when are we going."  
"in a bit now have a shower but remember turn all the phones off and erase all the information on the laptops about our connections with anyone in this city or anyone who might be able to recognize us"  
"what will we do about our hair"  
"um ... we'll have to cut it"  
"CUT IT YAMI ARE YOU MAD!"  
"or dye it,its' you're choice"said Yami with a smirk in a smile.  
"now come on Yugi the taxi is here"  
"oh Yami but"said Yugi eyes watering.  
"what is it Yug"said Yami with a sympathetic tone  
"I...I don't want to go"said Yugi crying non stop.  
"please don't"Yami said while hugging Yugi stroking his delicate hair.  
"thanks Yami i feel so much better"  
"now lets go"


	6. Chapter 6

They got into the taxi sat down and both reflected on what they were doing and where they will go.  
"so where are you going."asked the taxi man  
"to the airport" Yami replied.  
"so what's a good looking lad like you going to the airport on your own,you could get anyone you wanted and more"  
"what are you saying" Yami asked curiously.  
The man fell both arrived at the airport within minuets after that and they were soon on the plane.

"Yami where are we going"whispered Yugi.  
"I'll tell you when we get there O.K now be quiet because we'll look funny."  
"O.k Yami"

For the next few hours Yami sat there in his blue chair waiting for the next few hours to pass and so he could tell his brother where they would be going.

The plane landed and Yami got into a cab with all his stuff.  
"where are we going"Yugi asked.  
"to one of my friends houses and while we are there don't change until i tell you to o.k"  
"o.k Yami"  
"where are you going young squire?"  
"just the next left and continue until the double black gates"  
"O.k you tell me when then."  
the seconds passed as he waited for the cab driver to leave and tell Yugi.  
"so where are we,what country."  
"England"  
"why?"Yugi whined  
"because lots of people have ridicules hairstyles and also no one knows about us having the same body."  
"why England there economy is shit"  
"yes but we'll get respect here because they are racist cunts"  
"are you sure because we don't look like the ones who would get any racism it would look like we would get abuse of another kind if you know what i mean"  
"what"  
"quires"  
"yeah um well we will just have to bear it"  
"and that's more humiliating than Kaiba finding out we both sharing the same body"  
"yes it is,now lets go inside."

Yami opened the black oak door to find a normal beige interior but it did have a magnificent design on wallpapers were beige but the patterns had the unique design from swivels and curves to flowers and crowns with white dashes spirals on it,The carpet was more of a classical theme as it was fuzzy in texture and had images of children playing o the beach all doing various activities.

"this place looks all Topsy turvy if you ask me"said Yugi  
"just be grateful shes letting us stay here"  
"what is her name"  
"Logan"  
"Logan isn't that a boys name"  
"Logan can also be a girls name as well and if she found out what you said i don't think she would be very happy"  
"o.k well if she does tell her i'm sorry ok"  
"o.k Yugi now lets go unpack our things"  
As Yami was unpacking his things they heard some one enter the house.

"hello Yami are you in?"  
"um yes"said Yami a little flustered.  
"would you like a cup of tea?"  
"whats that"  
"it's what we Brits drink over here now would you like some"  
"i guess"  
Yami walked down the timber stairs with great haste.  
"i'll be going in a minuet i just needed to get a few things before i go ok so you'll be looking after my place but if in doubt call me "  
Logan gave Yami a piece of paper containing her jumper.  
"i'll see you soon though"and she gave him a hug and a kiss  
The thin girl left the house with her belongings without making a sound.  
"Yami can we go to bed i'm tiered"  
"o.k Yugi after all i think we both deserve it ."  
Yami carried Yugi's spirit up the stairs and put him into the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Yami watched as his little brother was sleeping ."why" Yami thought. Why couldn't i be more forgiving ,a big move like this will really upset yugi and he was worried that yugi would despise him for was thinking to ask him when he was distracted by another was one about Kaiba and how happy they had been when they kissed the touch of their lips one against the other and having the feeling of lust he always desiered and respected from men. He also thought about how he felt about kaiba finding out and how heartbroken he felt how and afraid of what kaiba would do but he thought the fear he felt would go but instead it go worse.


End file.
